PROJECT SUMMARY: CLINICAL RESEARCH RESOURCES The Clinical Research Resources (CRR) KCA clearly met its goals in the first funding period of developing and growing a multi- institutional research infrastructure and is now poised to grow further incorporating additional institutions and developing novel subject engagement and recruitment strategies, as well as enhance research training. Clinical Research Resources KCA provides a coordinated clinical research infrastructure across the LA CaTS campuses. There are three Specific Aims defined below: Specific Aim 1. To enhance activities and expand support for the development of infrastructure and human resources required to conduct clinical and translational research in the State of Louisiana. Clinical trial units throughout the LA CaTS network are supervised through CRR with planned new additions for the Louisiana Veterans Health Care System (SLVHSC) population and LSUHHSC-NO Dental School in New Orleans and LSU Health Sciences Center in Shreveport (LSUHSC-S). Several new initiatives have been created including new methods of subject recruitment, development of a statewide biorepository, and better facilitation of team science to support multi-institutional collaborations. Activities of the CRR KCA will be aligned with other LA CaTS KCAs (Health Literacy, Community Engagement and Outreach, and Regulatory Knowledge) in a Translational Medicine Working Group to support the mission of LA CaTS to extend clinical research throughout the region and improve health outcomes of Louisiana residents. Specific Aim 2. To enhance the ability of LA CaTS to develop competitive clinical and translational research programs with an emphasis on training and professional development. New systematic training efforts for clinical research personnel will be provided through CRR both for clinical research coordinators and investigators at all stages of their careers interested in clinical research. Specific Aim 3. To foster and sustain collaboration and coordination of clinical and translational activities within and across LA CaTS institutions /organizations with an emphasis on community engagement. The CRR KCA will work closely with Community Engagement and Outreach and Health Literacy to better engage research participants, especially those from medically underserved populations in priority health areas, in the research process through patient stakeholder groups, research forums, and a variety of outreach activities.